


saviour

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blackmail, Bullying, High School AU, Human AU, Knife Mention, Logan is a badass, M/M, Violence, blood mention, virgil is bby he deserves better i apologise for what i did to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Logan comes to Virgil’s rescue.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	saviour

**Author's Note:**

> day nineteen! today’s prompt was ‘impressing one another’ and. this is only loosely based on that ajsjsh i mean virgil is pretty impressed with logan so there’s that ig. yeah idk how to feel about this one but i hope y’all enjoy?

Virgil felt someone grab his shoulder and his back hit the wall, cringing upon impact. For a few moments, his eyes remained closed as he tried to steady his breathing, until he opened one and saw that same guy, again. He really should have been expecting this by now - he’d completely forgot that they had their last lessons in the classrooms next to one another, and hadn’t be able to avoid it that day. Brilliant.

“What do you want?” Virgil spat, mostly just fed up with this whole ordeal.

“You said you’d have my essay done for yesterday,” the guy said, gripping tighter on Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil’s eyes darted around the hallway - no one else in sight, no one to save him. 

Virgil looked back at him, looking him dead in the eye. “I have my own essay to write as well. I can’t-“

He felt something sharp against his stomach and his eyes widened. He glanced down for half a second, then back up, body stiffening. Why the _fuck_ did this guy have a knife?

“I’ll ask you again,” he said calmly, “where is it?”

“I don’t _have_ it.”

The knife was pulled away, and for a moment Virgil was able to breath, until he received a fist to the face and he was one the floor, staring at the tiles and breathed in and out. There weren’t even any cameras in this hallway, were there? No witnesses, no chance of someone coming to help.

The guy crouched down, grabbing Virgil’s hair and forcing him to look in his eyes. “Need I remind you that I know _everything_? One more slip up, and everyone will know all about how you cheated in last years maths-“ Virgil hadn’t cheated himself - he had stolen the mark-scheme to give to this guy, hadn’t even looked at it himself, but if this guy said anything the teachers would be less inclined to believe Virgil. “-and everything you’ve been doing for me-“ That wasn’t really a problem for Virgil - it was _him_ who was cheating, not Virgil, but again, the teachers wouldn’t know the difference. “-and about your crush on-“

“Shut it,” Virgil growled. If... If anyone found out about _that_ , Virgil would be dead. “I’ll... I’ll have it for tomorrow.”

The guy gave him a sickening grin, then punched him one more time in the stomach for good measure. Virgil fell back to the floor, curling in on himself.

“Hey!” someone shouted from down the corridor. Virgil glanced up and, for a moment, relief settled on his face - Logan was here, _Logan_ , here to save him. But then that relief immediately faded when he realised that now Logan _knew_ , and- and this guy could tell him everything, Virgil would be _dead_ by the end of this. 

“Aww,” the guy said, mockingly, “your boyfriend’s come to save you.” Virgil glared at him, but said nothing.

“Leave him alone,” Logan said, stepping closer to the guy.

The guy stood up, leaving Virgil on the floor, and folded his arms. “Make me.”

Virgil heard a crack, then a crash, and the next moment the guy was on the floor, holding his cheek. Virgil’s eyes widened. Had- Had Logan just punched him? Virgil watched Logan move over and lean down besides him, grabbing his shoulder. “I’ll say this one more time: _leave Virgil alone_. I’m sure you parents won’t be too pleased with their darling son coming home with a broken arm, would they?”

“What the fuck?” he whispered. “You- You can’t threaten me like that.” 

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Can’t I? And I suppose when the teachers ask what happened and I tell them you were hurting poor Virgil here, they won’t believe me, a straight-A student with a clean record, but they’ll believe you, barely passing with about three months worth of detentions?”

The guy just stared at him, shivering under his grasp.

Logan smiled. “Didn’t think so. So, are you going to leave Virgil alone from now on?” 

“I could tell everyone,” he said. “I know you and Virgil are gay. Everyone would hate you.”

“Would they, now?” Logan laughed. “Do you _honestly_ think people would give a shit?” 

“I...”

“Just leave,” Logan said, letting go of him. “If you so much as _breathe_ in Virgil’s direction again, you’ll get a lot more than a bruised cheek.”

The guy scrambled away, and Virgil was left to stare at Logan, in complete awe. He had no idea Logan had that in him, and - God, Virgil had never been more attracted to Logan. He couldn’t say that to Logan, though. Hopefully- Hopefully Logan just thought the guy was trying to scare him, hopefully Logan didn’t believe what he’d said.

Logan turned to Virgil, moving up to inspect his cheek. “Are you okay?” 

Virgil nodded, even though he really wasn’t okay. “It’s okay,” he said. “I’m- I’m used to it, really.” 

Logan frowned at that, and looked like he wanted to say more, but instead just helped Virgil stand up and began to walk out the school with him. “Here,” Logan said, handing Virgil a wipe. “You shouldn’t get more than a bruise, but you should probably clean up a bit of the blood.” Virgil immediately did so. He couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled. “That was, uh... That was great. I’ve- I’ve never seen anyone else stand up to him before.”

Logan smiled. “It’s no problem, Virgil. I just can’t stand seeing innocent people getting hurt.” They walked in silence for a moment, Virgil shoving his hands into his pockets, until Logan finally said, “So. You’re gay as well?”

Virgil’s shoulders stiffened. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say to that. Because, yes, he was, but nobody knew that and he kind of wanted to keep it that way. But, at the same time, Logan had said _as well_ , meaning... he probably was gay too. Which was comforting, in a way. “Yeah,” Virgil decided to say, lowering his voice to a whisper. “But, uh, no one else really knows that, and if my parents found out they’d probably kill me, so-“

“I get it,” Logan said. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thanks, again,” Virgil said, breathing out. 

“You really don’t need to thank me, Virgil,” Logan said. “If you’re ever in trouble, you can come to me, yeah?” 

Virgil smiled. “Yeah. Thanks.”


End file.
